More Than My Own Life
by ItIsntJustACup
Summary: When Belle finds out about the dagger, the only way for Rumple to make it up to her is to be brave and selfless and to prove that he has changed. But is he able to do that? And who is that person who tries to keep them apart? Rated M for later chapters. takes place a few weeks after the season finale.
1. I Count The Ways I Let You Down

Chapter 1. I count the ways I let you down

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This word described Rumple's life the best at the moment. He screwed things up with Belle again. And this time he wasn't sure if he could fix this.

He didn't know what hurt the most, that she didn't want to see him again , or what she said to him.

''_Maybe I was wrong, Maybe you are a monster. Maybe you haven't changed at all.''_ Her words whispered through his head. It was like the pieces of his heart broke in even tinier pieces.

When he lost his son, his Bae, all he had left was Belle and her believe in him. And now he had lost that too. He stared down at the teacup in his hands. It was like he was back in the dark castle again, she was gone and all he had left was her chipped cup.

Damn you Zelena, if it wasn't for you I'd have both of them with me, was all Rumple could think. He needed to fix things with Belle. Tell her that he had changed and that killing Zelena was a mistake but that he understood it now. Tell her that he loved her and that I would everything to prove her that he had changed. He knew that wouldn't be easy. He had screwed up so many times. Even back in their land when he sent her away. He still regretted it even though she said she understood him. How could she if he didn't understand it himself? Then you had that time with Regina, She also forgave him, but why would she do that, he wasn't a good man for her, even Rumple knew that himself, even after all they have been through. And that you also had that time when her father kidnapped her and she didn't want to see either of them ever again. And last but not least he had killed Zelena and to do that he had proposed to her with a fake dagger. He had to admit it was a really stupid thing to do, but he couldn't let that bitch get away with murder. Especially not Bae's murder. Oh damn, this was gonna be really hard.

When Belle ran out of Rumple's salmon house all she wanted was to go to her apartment and never leave it again. She felt tears running down her cheeks but she didn't care. How could he do that to me? I thought we were past that, how could he marry me without telling me this? Do I even mean anything to him? All this questions were running through her head but she didn't know the answers. How could she be so stupid to believe this, that this time it would be different, every time she gave him another chance he did something like this. But every time she trusted him again. Well, not this time. This time he had to show her that he had changed. Until then I will not forgive him, she promised herself.

When she arrived at her apartment, she realized how little time she had spent here. She was always at Rumple's. Dust was gathering around on the furniture and she really needed to clean things up before locking herself up in here. But she couldn't lock herself up in here without buying some food first, she realized when she opened up the fridge. She grabbed her bag of the bed where she had threw it down when she came in, and walked out of her home – it should be her home, but it didn't felt like it- and went to the grocery story.

She walked on the main street when she suddenly heard somebody yelling her name

''Belle!''

That sounded awful familiar, the only person she didn't want – couldn't – talk to right now.

Rumplestiltskin.

''Belle!'' he yelled when he saw her walking on the main street. He had decided to go to her place and convince her that he was sorry and that he had changed, when he saw her walking around. When she didn't turned around and respond to his call, he first thought that she didn't heard him. So he tried it again, this time a little louder

''Belle!''

Again no reaction. Damn you, leg, Rumple thought and he started to run in her direction.

''Belle darling, please we need to talk'' he said when he stopped behind her, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

''No Rumple, we don't need to talk. I don't want to hear any more lies, I'm done with it.''

''Belle, I promise, I'm changed''

''No you're not, if you were changed you wouldn't have done this. And I don't only mean lying to me, but also killing Zelena. Indeed, she was an evil witch but I believed you were better than her, but now, I'm not so sure anymore.''

''But Belle..''

''No Rumple, I don't want to hear it. You broke my heart when you lied to me. You said you trusted me. You trusted me with a god damn fake dagger. I thought I meant more to you than this.''

''But Belle, you do, I love you more than my own life, and I would do anything to show you that I have changed, that I can be a good man for you.''

''You know what Rumple? Show me. Show me that you can be brave and selfless. When you can prove me that you are changed, that you're a better man, maybe then I'll be able to forgive you. ''

''What do you want me to do sweetheart?''

''Oh no, not like this, I'm not going to give you some task you have to fulfil. Oh no, you're gonna have to do it because it's your own choice. Not because I say you have to do it. '' and with that as her final words she turned around and walked away.

_**Earlier that day**_

It was so dark, Belle wasn't even sure if it was day or night. It almost felt like the asylum again, but this room – was it even a room? – didn't even have a window.

She couldn't remember much, the last thing she could remember was kissing Rumple goodbye and leaving to go to the library, she had to do a few more things before she could finally open it, but after that memory she knew nothing about what happened next. She did know that there had happened something, otherwise she wouldn't be here.

She let her eyes get used to the darkness and looked around. Was that her purse standing one the ground over there? Did they really just left it there? She walked over there and grabbed her purse, hoping there was something in there that could help her escape.

Where is my phone? She thoughed while going through her purse. They – he/her?- must have grabbed it before leaving the purse over here. Is there something else I can use? She thought when suddenly she felt it. Rumple's dagger. She could summon him and he would come and save her.

''Rumplestiltskin I summon thee'' She whispered to the dagger.

There happened nothing

Nothing? How is that possible? He can't resist the dagger, he has to come. She thought and she started to panic. What if something bad had happened to him? What if he couldn't save him because he had to be saved himself? Tears where fallen down her cheeks when she started to think what could have happened to him.

She kept crying for the next few hours till she didn't have any more to tears and she was too exhausted to cry. She needed to stop crying and find a way to leave this place.

First, she needed to get things straight to know what happened to her. Okay she thought first I need to know what I do remember. My name is Belle French, Gold I mean. I'm married to my true love Rumplestiltskin. He proposed with his dagger, and with that dagger I could summon him to save me. But it didn't work. So that mean something awful has happened to him, otherwise he would be here right know. The last thing I remember is walking to the library and then, nothing. There has to be a way to remember what has happened between that final moment and the moment I wake up here in this room.

But before she could even think about a way to remember this, the door opened and Rumplestiltskin ran to her, grabbed her by her shoulders, hugged her and whispered in her ear,

''My darling Belle, is everything alright? What happened? who did this to you? Are you hurt?''

''No Rumple I'm fine, I'm not hurt, I don't know what happened to me. But what happened to you, why didn't you came for me when I summoned you, what happened?'' She asked him.

''Belle..'' he said, trying to find a way out of this.

''Rumple, what's going on?'' And then she realized it. There could be another reason when he didn't came for her. If the dagger wasn't real, he didn't have to respond to it.

''Rumple.. please tell me this isn't a fake dagger?''

''Belle..''

''Rumple, Tell me!''

''Sweetheart..''

''Rumplestiltskin, you're gonna tell me if this dagger is real or not, or I'll kill you. ''

''Kill me dearie? That's gonna take a lot more..''

''Answer me!''

''Belle.. you.. you have to believe I didn't do it to betray your trust but..''

''So it's a fake!''

''Yes it is.''

It felt like Belle's heart broke to pieces. So their whole marriage was based on a lie? But if he had the real dagger that means he could..

''Rumple, did you kill Zelena?''

''She killed Bae sweetheart..''

''Answer me!''

Rumple sighed. ''Yes I did.''

Belle's grief turned to anger. ''You lied to me, how could you Rumple? After all we have been through?''

''Belle, I know you're upset, but please let me get you out of this.. '' he looked around the little room. ''Room.. and the we continue this conversation if you want to''

Without waiting for her respond he transported them to his house.

''Rumplestiltskin. Why did you do this? You married me for God's sake when you knew it was all based on a lie''

''Sweetheart.. it wasn't all a lie my feelings for you are real please remember that.''

''I'm trying to, but all I can think about right now is all the times you betrayed my trust. I should have known it wouldn't be different this time. '' She sighed and looked him straight into his amber colored eyes. _'_'Maybe I was wrong, Maybe you are a monster. Maybe you haven't changed at all.''

''Belle, don't say that! I'm changed, I really am. I am so sorry, please let me make this up to you.

''How would you wanna do that, give me a red rose? A necklace? You can't make this up by giving me presents Rumplestiltskin. And how do I know this isn't some way to regain my trust again so you could betray it later all over again. I can't take this anymore Rumple. The lies, the pain, the tears. I just can't do this anymore. I just.. don't wanna see you again'' She turned on her heels and walked out of the house leaving Rumple behind with tears in his eyes. He walked to the door, closed it, and starting to do the thing he was good at. Destroying things. Just as he destroyed the thing he had with Belle.


	2. Guess Who's Back?

He walked up to the room where he kept her captive. He held a plate with food in his hands, because after all she still needed to eat, he couldn't use her to torture Rumplestiltskin if she wasn't alive, even though he would love to see her pass away, he wanted to have some fun first. It wasn't difficult to get her here. All he had to do was waiting for her, showing to her he was still alive and that one moment that she was in total shock was enough time to kidnap her. He laughed when he remembered how she looked when she saw him.  
>All those years being a useless rose had given Gaston quite enough time to come up with a way to let them suffer. Both of them. Rumplestiltskin had to suffer because he stole his fiancée – not that he loved Belle, but his pride was ruined after she and that imp left – and for turning him in a useless rose. Belle on the other hand, shouldn't have left him, especially not because she wanted to be brave and save her kingdom, why should she in the first place? He had spent some time there and all the people were useless bastards. She betrayed him and ruined his life. A woman doesn't do this things to a man, and especially not to her fiancé. After she left, nobody took him serious anymore, and all the women thought they were way too good for him.<br>He opened up the door to her cell, walked in and let the plate with food fall on the ground as he looked around and saw there was nobody there. How the hell did she escape? And a better question, if she escaped how could he still be alive? She would be with that imp right now and everybody knew Rumplestiltskin never let anybody get away with hurting the ones he loved.  
>Maybe she didn't make it till the imp's house yet, he realized. He had still a chance to find her before she told the imp about him, he needed to find her before Rumplestiltskin did. He ran out of the cell, down the stairs and out of the house and started looking for her.<p>

Rumplestiltskin felt miserable. Being brave and selfless was not something he was good at. How was he supposed to do that? Who should he help and in what way? He didn't know how but he had to figure it out if he ever wanted to make things up with Belle. Belle, his beautiful Belle, the person who matters the most to him, hated him. He wasn't sure if he could handle all of this. He thought that after they defeated the Ice Queen everything would work out between them. He had forgotten about the dagger, he was just so perfectly happy with his Belle that he had banned that thought from his mind. He shouldn't have done that, he should have told her sooner. And now.. it was just too late. What if he couldn't find a way to be brave and selfless? Would she never want to be with him again? He needed to let all this go. Even if it was just for a moment. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He wasn't really a drinker but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Belle was walking around town, finding some company to cheer her up when she heard somebody call her name. That voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She turned around and her mouth fell open when she saw the person that called her. That couldn't be possible. Rumple had told her about how he had turned him in a rose. How could he be here?  
>''Gaston, is that you?'' she asked, even though she already knew the answer.<br>''Did you miss me?'' he answered, not sure why she asked him if it was him, she had seen him a few hours ago, she should remember that. But he decided to play along, maybe he could get her to come back with him – to her cell of course – without having to make a scene.  
>''How is this possible, you were a rose, Rumple turned you in a rose. How can you be here, alive, as human?''<br>That was something Gaston would like to know himself too. He had wondered about that since he woke up here, in this strange land, the land he didn't quite understand.  
>''Maybe you should ask it to your master. Oh no wait, he's your true love now right? Your husband? Seriously Belle, have you lost your mind during the time you were in that castle? Marrying that imp? What's wrong with you?''<br>She sighed, looked him straight into his eyes and said, ''And this Gaston, is exactly the reason why I didn't want to marry you. You don't have the right to tell me what I should do or what I shouldn't do. It is my life and you don't decide my fate. Only I can. I chose to be with him. And you have nothing to say about that.''  
>This wasn't going the way he wanted it to go, he wanted to gain her trust, he wanted her to think he was a changed man, so that she would trust him. He would make sure she and that terrible imp would never have their happy ending. He would destroy everything they had, but he needed her to trust him so she wouldn't think he had anything to do with it.<br>''You know Belle, maybe you're right. Maybe I should let you decide your own fate. I was wrong, you are a smart woman who can make her own choices and I am sorry, can we make a fresh start? You are the only one in this town I know and I could use someone to help me with getting to know this world. ''  
>''I.. I guess we could start over, but only if you promise you won't speak badly about Rumplestiltskin. ''<br>''I promise'' he said, looking straight in her blue eyes. He really hoped that she didn't noticed he was lying.  
>''Okay then, I don't have time right now but we could meet at Granny's tomorrow around.. Noon?<br>''Perfect, I see you then Belle'' he said as goodbye, turned around and walked away. Tomorrow would be his chance. Maybe he could get her to talk about some details of Rumplestiltskin's life which he could use in his advantage.  
>Belle watched him walked away. What the hell did just happen? She thought, wondering if she had done the right thing. She thought she had, she had given Rumple so many new chances, Gaston deserved at least one. Maybe they could end up as friends, if he could accept the fact that she was married to Rumple. They were still married yes, but it felt like they had lost everything they had. She knew she had promised herself she wouldn't go back to him until he did something brave and selfless but she missed him so much. She wanted to talk about what just had happened and ask his opinion. But she couldn't do any of it, until he prove to her he was changed. She decided she should go home, maybe she could distract herself with a book. But when she lay upon her bed with a book in front of her, she realized that she couldn't read. Not now, her mind was too distracting. So she gave up and started to do the thing that she needed the most at the moment. Crying. Crying about the fact that loving Rumple was so difficult and painful but he was also the best thing that had happened to her. But now she wasn't so sure if it could ever be the way it was before.<p> 


	3. Little Talks

Rumplestiltskin woke up when he heard someone knock on the front door. He didn't want to go out of his bed, his hangover was killing him. He fell back in the cushions and closed his eyes when he realized that it could be Belle. He stood up as fast as he could without hurting his bad leg, and used magic to dress himself. He knew Belle didn't like it when he used magic but he had to hurry. It would take too much time if he had to walk down the stairs with his back leg so he transported himself to the front door and opened the door. When he saw who it was he wanted to closed it immediately and go back to bed, and go to sleep until he wake up with Belle next to him.  
>It wasn't Belle.<br>It was Charming. Obviously, he was here because he needed help. Again. Couldn't the Charmings just leave him alone?  
>''David, what an unpleased surprise. Before you even ask it, it won't help you with whatever it is you need help with. ''<br>He wanted to close the front door, but David put his hand on the front door and pushed it open again.  
>''I'm not here because I need help Gold. I'm here because I want to help you get Belle back''<br>''I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would you want to help me? And how do you even know I have problems with Belle?'' Rumple asked. He was confused that someone offered him help. He thought everybody would chose Belle's side. He would even had chosen her side if he could.  
>''I want to help you because you saved all of us, multiple times. I know you're a good guy deep down there. I know Belle knows that too. And we grandfathers have to stick together right?''<br>''Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore if Belle knows that. He don't even think she trust me anymore, but why would she after all. I'm no good for her'' Rumple answered, thinking back at what Belle said to him the other day. ''And you still haven't answered all of my questions. How did you know that I have problems with Belle?''  
>''Gold, as you know Emma and Snow are Belle's friends. Do you really think she wouldn't tell her friends about this? Of course she did. And I'm not saying this to make you feel worse but that poor girl looked hurt as hell. ''<br>If Rumple could rip out is own heart, he would have done it. And crushed it. His Belle felt miserable and it was all his fault. He needed to fix this. Not only for his sake but also for Belle's.  
>''And how on earth do you think you can help me David? Tell me, can you redeem the monster? Because it won't be that easy, so if you don't have a plan to help me, then you can better leave now.''<br>''I'm going to help you be brave and selfless. And we are going to succeed and you are going to get Belle back. That's my plan. And we won't fail.''

''Oh sweetie, everything is going to work out just fine. You just have to believe in him. I'm sure he will do everything he can do to get you back.'' Snow said as she handed Belle a cup of tea and joined her on the sofa. He gave Belle a big hug when she saw that Belle had cried.  
>''Of course he will'' Emma agreed, looking at Belle from the fauteuil where she was sitting in. ''Otherwise we will kick his powerful Dark One ass, and make sure he makes this up to you.''<br>''I.. I just don't wanna hurt him. I love him'' Belle said and she took a sip of her tea. She sighed, even after all this time people still didn't know how she drank her tea. Well, there was one who knew how she did. The man she loved with her heart and soul. The man who had hurt her in indescribable ways. The man she missed so badly. Rumplestiltskin.  
>''Sweetie, it's a little too late for that'' Emma answered. "What?'' she asked when she saw her mother looking at her. It was Snow's 'Emma, shut up you're only making this worse' look.<br>''W- What do you mean?'' Belle asked  
>''I don't think you've seen him since your fight but he looks awful. Absolutely awful. Honestly, he looks like he could jump of a cliff any moment.''<br>''What? No! I said I don't wanna hurt him, and I keep my promises. I have to go to him. ''  
>''Belle, You can't. As you said, you keep your promises. You promised yourself that you won't go to him until he shows you he is a changed man.''<br>''Yes, I know I did that, but I can't just sit here while he is feeling miserable. I can't do that to him. Whatever he has done to me. I just can't. I can't hurt the man I love more than my own life.''  
>''Belle, at least think this through. If you still feel the same way tomorrow, then go to him. But don't let him get away with this to easily. He needs to know he can't do this.'' Snow said.<br>''Maybe you're right. I should think this through. I'll see how I think about this whole situation tomorrow.'' Belle agreed. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It was almost noon. She know she had promised Gaston she would help him, but to be completely honest, she didn't really want to do it. He never treated her the way he should have and she found it hard to believe that he suddenly had changed. But she promised herself that she would give him a second chance, and she was going to give him that. Even though she didn't believe him or his story at all.  
>''Guys, I have to go, I will fill you in how I handled this with Rumple later, okay?'' Belle said as she placed the teacup on the table and stood up. The teacup made her think of her time in the Dark Castle, and of Rumple. It seemed like everything she saw made her think about Rumple.<br>''What do you mean you have to go? Where are you going?'' Emma asked, wondering if Belle had decided to go to Rumple without waiting until the next morning. As much as she wanted her to make her own decisions, she had to let Belle know that she should think this through.  
>''Don't worry, I'm not going to Rumple right now'' Belle said, as she saw the look in her friend's eyes. ''I'm supposed to meet Gaston in 20 minutes at Granny's''<br>''Gaston? You mean the guy you were about to marry until you made that deal with Gold? That Gaston? Wasn't he turned in some kind of flower or something?'' Snow asked, confused.  
>''Yes he was. It's a long story. Apparently he isn't a rose anymore and he is here. He wants me to help him get to know this world. '' Belle explained<br>''Okay then. But remember, if he tries something or wants to hurt you.. You have to call me. Do you understand that?'' Emma asked, surprised by what she just said. She almost felt like her mother.  
>''He won't hurt me. I know he wouldn't. He may be not the nicest guy, but he never tried to hurt me before, so I think I just have to trust him. '' Belle said, trying to calm her friends. She wasn't sure he wouldn't try nothing but she had to be brave. She hugged her friends, thanked them for being there for her and left Mary Margaret's loft. It was time to see what Gaston really wanted. First she believed he really wanted her to help him with getting to know this world. But then she started to think. Back in their land Gaston always took every opportunity to show them that he didn't need help. Especially not help if it came from a woman. Why would it be different this time? Belle wondered while walking to Granny's. When she arrived at Granny's the saw that Gaston was already there. It was time to play the game along and find out what his real intentions were.<p> 


	4. It's safe to say I'm lost

Belle took the time to say hello to Ruby and Granny. She wasn't ready to face Gaston yet. First she needed to decide what she should say to him, and how she could get him to tell her what the real reason was he wanted to spend time with her. Maybe she should just ask him what he wanted.

''Belle, did you even listen to what I said?'' Ruby asked Belle.

''Oh I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about Rumple'' Belle lied. She didn't want to lie, but you couldn't risk Gaston overhearing this conversation. He couldn't know she didn't trust him

''Oh honey. Don't worry, I know everything will work out fine in the end.''

Belle sighed. ''You guys all say it will work out fine, but I don't know if it will. I miss him so much, but I can't be with him right now and it's killing me. I can't handle this anymore. I don't want to feel this pain. ''

''Belle, what are you saying?''

''I'm saying t-that.. that maybe I should just give up.''

''Honey no! You are one of the strongest women I know. It might now look like it right now, but he loves you. He will do everything to win you back. ''

''Maybe you're right. I just.. I just wish this was all over. I just wanna be with him. He's my husband and I miss him. I miss him more than anything. But right now, I just don't know what to do. I know he's hurt, and all I wanna do is go to him, forgive him and spend the rest of my life with him. But at the same time I also need him to be brave and selfless. To know that he is a changed man.''

Before Ruby could answer, a tall man with black hair walked over to them. ''Belle, are you coming?''

''Yes Gaston, I'll be right there.'' She answered. He nodded and walked back to his seat.

''Belle, you can't be serious. This isn't that Gaston right?''

''Yes it is. I'll explain it all to you later, but right now I have to go to him. '' She hugged Ruby and walked over to the table where Gaston was already sitting.

''Hi Belle, I'm glad you decided to come after all.''

''I promised I'll be here. Did you really doubt I'd break a promise?''

'' Given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain?''

''Gaston, I gave you a second chance. You don't have to be uncertain. I'll trust you. So, shall we begin?''

'' Yes, I think it would be a good idea if we just started. So I was wondering, I see a lot of people walking around with a weird thing that they keep next to their ear and they talk to it. It seems really odd. Is that something normal over here?'' He asked. He did know what a mobile phone was but he didn't want her to know, especially not since he was the one who locked her up and took her mobile phone.

Belle couldn't help but smile. Even though she didn't trust him she knew exactly how it felt. It took her weeks to get used to all the things this world had to offer. She grabbed her back and searched for her mobile phone. She was glad she did have a spare one at home, so she wouldn't be without it. You would never know what happened.

''Look, it's a mobile phone. You can use it to call people and speak to them. It's almost like sending a letter but you will get a respond much quicker. ''

''And how about the things that are riding around on the street? Are it some kind of carriages?''

''Yes, you could see they are some kind of carriages''

''But they don't have horses! How is that possible?''

Belle sighed. This was gonna be a long day. She needed more than one lesson to explain everything to Gaston that he needed to know. And more lessons was absolutely the last thing she would want to do. She didn't trust him and wanted him out of her life as soon as possible.

It took her a few more hours but eventually Gaston understood things like mobile phones, cars, electricity, and some other stuff.

''Okay Gaston, I really have to go now, but we can continue this another time if that suits you?'' She asked

''Sure Belle. Let me walk you home okay?''

''Oh you don't have to, I will be fine on my own.''

''oh no I insist. You have helped me some much today, let me at least walk you home.''

''Alright then.'' Belle agreed with a sigh. She grabbed her coat and purse and they left Granny's together.

Rumple felt a little bit more optimistic after his talk with Charming. Maybe that prince wasn't so bad in the end. He would get his Belle back, and with the help of that prince it might be sooner than he had expected.

He would start with giving people more time to pay their rent and depts. What was a better way to be selfless than with helping other people?

He almost felt like smiling. They was going to work, he was going to get his beautiful Belle back and they could leave this behind them. He was sure about it.

Belle walked next to Gaston on the main street, they walked in silence and belle was glad he wasn't trying to start a conversation. It would distract her from thinking about the one thing that mattered at the moment. Her problems with Rumple. She wanted to forgive him so badly, to be with him again and to feel his arms around her while he told her he loved her with all his heart.

While Belle was thinking about the one person she loved the most in this whole world and any other realm, Gaston was thinking about how he would handle his next move. He had some ink form the Giant squid who lives in Neverland. He heard some pirates talking about it back in the Enchanted Forest and when he found out the imp had some in his shop, he realized that he could use it to start destroying everything the imp and his whorish maid had. But how could he make sure it would work, Belle had to get a little bit on her, otherwise it wouldn't work. But how could he make that work..

He knew it when he saw a flower shop, he could give her a flower or something and tell her it was a present to thank her for her help. That should work.

''Belle, would you mind waiting for a moment? I'll be right back.'' Gaston said

''Oh okay, I guess'' She answered not sure what he was up to.

She waited for Gaston to come back from the shop, not sure what he was doing there. She could see his silhouette but that was all she saw. So she couldn't see that Gaston dipped the flower in the squid ink. He walked out of the shop and with the flower behind his back, careful not to touch the part with the ink. He knew the imp would be around here any moment so he looked around to see if he was around. He was thankful that his eyes and ears of the town, LeFou had been here when the first curse came to town, so he knew a lot more of the imp's habits. Every month on this day he would be busy with collecting the rent and LeFou had told him that the imp would collect the rent from the flower shop around this time. He looked around one last time before he wanted to go back to belle. He needed the plan this carefully, the squid ink wouldn't work that long. He spotted the imp on the other side of the street. Perfect he thought. It's showtime.

''Sorry it took so long Belle.'' He apologized.

''It's no matter Gaston. But what were you doing in there?'

''I wanted to buy something for you, to thank you for your help today.'' He answered and he showed her the flower.

It was a beautiful flower, with petals as blue as the sky.

''It's lovely Gaston, but you didn't have to do that, I wanted to help you.'' So I could keep an eye on you she thought.

''I wanted to give you something. Take it, please. If you don't want to take it as a thank you, could you at least take it and accept my excuses for being such a terrible person in the past?'' he said smoothly.

''Why thank you Gaston. It's really nice''

She took the flower from Gaston and immediately felt really weird. She wanted to continue walking but she couldn't move. She wanted to ask what was happening but she was shocked that for a moment she didn't know how to form the words.

He saw that the imp was really close so he took the last chance he had. He knew that belle wouldn't trust him anymore after this, but if he was correct he knew that this was enough to bring the imp and his maid pain and suffering. He pushed his lips on hers and tangled one of his hands in her hair and he put the other around her waist. He knew the imp would recognize her the way she was standing right now. Perfect.

Rumple was walking to the flower shop when he spotted something on the other side of the street. It was just a couple kissing. Nothing important, he thought. But then he looked a little closer. He knew that guy. But that wasn't possible, right? He couldn't be here. But it was him. Should he help that woman? He wasn't sure. It didn't seem like she didn't want it. He looked a little closer.

He felt his world crashing down. He would recognize that chestnut hair everywhere. And if he wouldn't recognize the hair he would recognize the dress. It was the dress he gave her after the curse was broken and she remembered who she was. When she told him she loved him.

The person who was kissing Gaston was his Belle.

He wanted to go over there and kill Gaston but he knew that if he did Belle would never forgive him. He wasn't sure if she would anyway. She had moved on. She had moved on with Gaston. He remembered her words back in the Dark castle but apparently she didn't mean them. He couldn't destroy her happiness. He would give it to her, even if it was not with him. Because for who could ever learn to love a Beast.

He turned around and walked to his home. Thinking about what he should do right now. How could he keep walking around here when he knew that the only person in this whole world didn't love him anymore? What's the point of living when the only two persons who had cared about him and loved him, weren't there for him anymore?

He should have just killed himself back in Neverland, like he wanted to. He should have died there, maybe his son would still be alive then. And without him being there, this town would be a safe. Belle would be save. It isn't like anyone would care if I just killed myself. It was peaceful being dead, until Bae and Belle brought me back. There was no pain, no misery.. I want that again. I don't wanna feel this pain. I know I couldn't handle it he thought, feeling completely lost.

That's when he decided it would be the best decision. Belle wouldn't miss him. She had Gaston. The town would be safe and nobody would get hurt anymore. It wasn't that bad being dead. I'm not scared. I will do this. He thought, accepting that he had decided his fate.

He transported to Belle's apartment and left a note. Even though she didn't loved him anymore, he couldn't leave her without telling her he loved her. Even if she didn't love him back. He went to his shop to look around one last time and casted a spell that after his death every object would go back to his true owner. That was the least he could do.

He walked out of his shop and closed the door for the last time. It was time.

As soon as the ink worked out belle slapped Gaston in the face.

''What the Hell Gaston?'' She didn't let him answer. She start walking to her apartment, without looking if Gaston was following her. She knew he wouldn't.

She opened the door to her apartment. Walked to her bedroom to change before going to Rumple. She didn't care she promised herself not to go to him. She needed him. She wanted him to help her do something about her problem with Gaston.

She throw her coat and purse on the bed when she spotted an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read the letter inside.

Dear Belle,

I know you moved on with Gaston and that you don't love me anymore. And I want you to know that I accept it. I just want you to be happy darling. Even if that's not with me. But I can't live anymore knowing that I chased away the only two people in the world that loved me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I just want you to know that I have loved you since the first moment I saw you and I never stopped loving you.

I love you, my darling Belle

Rumplestiltskin

Belle felt tears falling from her eyes. He couldn't do that1 he couldn't do that to her! She had lost him before and she almost died because of it. This was all her fault! If she had forgiven him this would never have happened. She needed to stop him. But she couldn't do it alone, she wouldn't be fast enough.

She needed someone with magic. She needed Regina. She grabbed her hand mirror because it would take too long to go to Regina's house. She knew Regina would hear her and come to her.

''Regina, please I need your help. Please help me'' She begged looking at the mirror.

A minute passed before she saw in the mirror that Regina was standing behind her.

''What's going on?'' Regina asked, confused.

Belle handed her the letter. Regina read it and realized what the problem was.

''He is going to kill himself?''

''Yes! And I need your help to stop him.''

Regina hesitated for a moment. She didn't like Gold but he was still Henry's grandson and if he found out she didn't save him he would never forgive her.

''Okay, let's go then. Do you have something of Rumple's?'' she asked

Belle walked to the closet and took a jacket out of it. It was the jacket Rumple had given her when she didn't have anything for the cold.

''Will this do?''

''Yes, it will.''

She casted a locater spell and they followed the jacket out of her apartment to the place where they would find Rumple.


	5. Rescue Me

Belle and Regina were following the jacket through the woods. They had been walking for 30 minutes now, and Belle was really scared that they were too late.

''Can't this go any faster? '' Belle asked, with every minute that passed she lost more hope that they would be able to save Rumple

''It goes as fast as it can Belle'' Regina answered.

''Well, it isn't fast enough!'' Belle said, feeling desperate.

''Belle, calm down, we will be there in time. We will save Rumple and everything is going to be fine.''

''You don't know that!'' Belle yelled. She really wanted to collapse and cry. But she had to be strong. If she would give up she would never see Rumple again. ''This is all my fault!''

''No it isn't all your fault. I know we don't have a good history together, but I want you to know that I understand your decisions and I think it was the good thing to do. ''

''No it wasn't. It got us in this mess, and I might never see him again!''

''Belle, listen to me. You will see him again. If thinks good work out fine for me and Robin, it will work out fine for you and Rumple too. '' Regina answered, thinking of her beloved archer. ''We're almost there. I can feel the magic.''

They followed the jacket quickly, they couldn't lose any more time. They reached an open space in the forest where they saw Rumple, ready to stab himself with the dagger.

''Rumple! Please don't do this! Belle begged.

Rumplestiltskin was pretty sure he was losing his mind right now. For a moment he thought he heard Belle, begging him to not do this. But that wasn't possible. She moved on with Gaston. She wouldn't search for him to save him.

''Rumple, please just stop this.'' he heard her say. He even thought he heard her cry.

''Rumplestiltskin if you don't stop this right now, I will make sure you don't even have to use that dagger and kill you myself.'' That was odd. He thought he heard Regina. But why would he imagine Regina being here. Unless..

He looked up to see Belle and Regina standing at the edge of the meadow.

''Wh-What are you doing here?'' He asked, unsure why they would want to save him. He was a difficult man to love and they should be glad that he would be out of their lives really soon.

''What do you think we are doing here? We're saving you from making another big mistake. And I have to say, you made quite a few. ''

''You don't understand, I can't live while I know that the only two people who loved me, aren't there for me anymore. I lost the only two people that made my life worth living. ''

''You're right Rumple. I.. I don't understand. How can you think that I not love you anymore? You're the only one I will love with my heart and soul for the rest of my life. And probably even when I'm dead.''

''We both know that isn't true Belle. I have seen that you moved on. And I understand it, who could ever love a beast?''

''I can, I love you! And you're not a beast, don't ever say that again!'' Belle said. How could she prove him that she loved him? How could he doubt her love? Then it hit her. I had seen her with Gaston. He thought she had kissed him back. How could he think she loved Gaston, while they had true love?

''Rumple.. You don't really think I would rather have something with Gaston, than with my true love? With the man I love more than my own life?''

''Belle, I saw you together. I know what I saw. You didn't push him away, you just let him ''

''Rumple you don't understand it. If you just let me explain..''

''Belle..''

''Rumple, you let that girl explain herself, before I come over there to kick your ass, you stubborn son of a bitch.''

''Thank you for your lovely words Regina. I have to say, you really make this whole situation a lot better.'' He said sarcastically. ''Okay then.. Belle, what happened?''

''You remember when you got back from Neverland, and you told me about that giant squid? and it's ink? I don't know how but Gaston had some of it. He probably knew you were collecting the rent around that time and he used it on me. ''

''He.. what?''

''Rumple, how can you doubt my love for you? After all we have been through?''

''D-Do you mean.. you still love me?''

''Of course! I never stopped loving you.''

'''Not even when I betrayed your trust, and destroyed everything?''

''No, not even then. You see Rumple, I might be anger with you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Because Rumple, I will love all of you. Forever. ''

''Say it again''

''I love you. I love you so much. I love you with my heart and soul. I will love you until the end of time and even after that. I will love you forever.''

''Oh Belle..'' Rumple wanted to cry. How could he be so stupid? He had almost lost her. Even though he still didn't get why she loved him, she was here, with him, and for a reason she loved him.

She started to run into his direction. When she reached him she grabbed him and hugged him tight.

''I love you so much.'' She whispered.

She looked up to him, and pressed her lips to his. This was what they both wanted for so long, just to be with each other. They both know they wouldn't leave each other ever again. What they had, it was real, it was true, it was love, and it was forever.

''Okay, I don't wanna interrupt this lovely reunion but maybe you can't continue this at home, where I don't have to see it?''

''Do you even know how many times I see you making out with that thief? It's not something I want to see.'' Rumple answered.

''Guys, please be nice to each other'' Belle said. She didn't want them to fight. She just had her lovely husband back and she just wanted to go home to be with him. ''Let's go home, okay Rumple?''

''Okay, dearest.'' Rumple was about to transport them to their house when Belle grabbed his and shook her head. I would like to walk home. Just be with you, okay?''

''If that's what you want sweetheart.'' He answered.

Regina didn't feel like walking. She said goodbye and then she was gone. They were finally alone. They walked in the direction of the main road in silence. They didn't need words, they both knew what the other was thinking. Or at least that was what Belle thought.

When they were crossing the main road, Rumple suddenly stopped. Belle looked at him, not sure why he stopped.

''Belle, we still need to discuss something.''

''What do you mean?''

''You shouldn't be with me. Despite what you think, I'm still a monster. I failed at being brave and selfless. You deserve something better. ''

''Rumple, don't say that. Why won't you just accept that I love you?''

''Because I'm not worth your love. I'm a monster, you even said yourself that you weren't sure anymore.''

''I shouldn't have said that. You're not a monster. You are a man with some nasty habits, but I love you for it. '' Belle was almost getting irritated. Why couldn't he see how much she loved him?

Because of their conversation they didn't hear the car that was reaching them. When Rumple finally noticed it, it was too close. There wasn't enough time to save both of them and he couldn't let Belle die. So he did the only thing that felt right. He pushed her off the road, but there wasn't enough time for him to jump away.

Belle didn't noticed what was happening until she fell on the ground. She screamed when she saw Rumple laying on the road. He wasn't moving.

''Rumple!'' She screamed. She ran to him and fell on her knees next to him. She took his pulse. She felt his heart beating, but it felt weak. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed 991.

''Yes I need an ambulance! My husband just got in a car accident and he is unconscious. We're at the main road near the bridge. Please hurry!'' She cried.

''Rumple, open your eyes. Please, for me. '' She cried while holding him in her arms. She pushed her lips against his, maybe their true love would help wake him up. Nothing happened. She could nothing do but wait for the ambulance to come and bring Rumple to the hospital


	6. All that's done is forgiven

Chapter 6: All that's done is forgiven.

During the ride to the hospital, the only thing Belle could do was holding Rumple's hand, looking at his face – that now had blood on it – and hoping he would open his eyes.

''Rumple, please open your eyes. Please come back to me. '' she begged.

She was so focused on Rumple the whole time that she didn't even realized that they were at the hospital until they rolled the stretcher out of the ambulance and into the hospital. While the doctors examined Rumple, all Belle could do was waiting. She waited for at least 2 and a half hours before a nurse approached her.

''Miss Gold?'' She asked.

''Yes, that's me. How is my husband doing?'' Belle asked

''Mr. Gold's ribs are bruised, and he had a hairline fractured to his skull, but his vital signs are stable and strong. ''

''Is he awake?''

''Mr. Gold has had a major contusion to his head. But his brain activity is normal, and he has no cerebral swelling. He'll wake when he's ready. Just give him some time. ''

''Can I see him?'' Belle asked, she wanted to see for herself how he was doing.

''Of course, follow me.'' She led Belle to a small private room at the end of the annex. She looked around to see Rumple laying in a hospital bed by the window. She walked to his bed, sat down and grabbed his hand. She turned around, wanting to ask the nurse how long it usually took for someone to wake up, she saw the nurse had already left the room. She sighed and turned back to Rumple. She squeezed his fingers and collapsed. She started crying. She wanted to cry since she read his letter, but needed to be strong for both of them. But here in this little hospital room, she finally cried. She had almost lost the love of her life twice, in one day. If she had just forgiven him none of this would have happened. This is all my fault. I fell in love with a flawed man, and I just thought he would change so fast.. I should have known better, I have not only hurt myself because of this but also the one person I care about most.

''Please Rumple, open your eyes. I'm so sorry, please. Wake up. For me, I miss you. I love you please wake up.''

It was dark and there was only pain, His head, his chest.. It burned. He heard Belle cry and there was nothing he would wanna do more than open his eyes and comfort her. But just he couldn't open them. All that he could do was hearing her cry and it was killing him. He heard a voice but it wasn't clear enough to understand the words. He focused and the whispered words became clearer, a beacon in the darkness.

''Rumple, I love you, come back to me'' She cried.

He wanted to, but he couldn't. He wanted to open his eyes and take her in his arms and never let her go again. But he just couldn't.

He listened to her voice, - it was comforting him - , until unconsciousness claimed him once more.

Everything was heavy and aching. His eyes still wouldn't want to open, and when he tried to say something, he just couldn't form the words. He heard her talking to someone. He couldn't make out who it was. Her voice was the only he recognized. But then of course he would recognize it always. She had an accent you wouldn't soon forget and whenever she spoke to him, it felt like a warm blanket closing around him and his heart.

Belle was glad that her father was here. She needed someone to tell her everything would be all right. He was furious when she told him everything that had happened, even about Rumple's lie. But he relaxed when she told him Rumple had saved her life.

''Oh papa, why won't he wake up?''

''His body went through a lot, honey, he will wake up when he is ready. '' Moe answered. He didn't know how to feel about the man lying in front of him. He was furious because again he had hurt his daughter, but he had also saved her life.

''Belle, you need to rest.'' He said, looking at his daughter. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red because of all her crying and she could barely keep her eyes open.

''No papa, I wanna be here when he wakes up.''

''And if I stay here with him so you can take a rest? You could take a rest in the fauteuil over there?'' He proposed. ''You don't have to rest the entire day, I could wake you up after two hours.. And if he wakes up I will wake you immediately.''

''Okay then, but you have to promise you will stay with him, you can't leave him, not even for a moment. And if something happens you have to wake me.''

''You have my word.''

Belle walked over to the fauteuil, sat down and closed her eyes. It took only 5 minutes for her to fall asleep.

Her father waked her after 3 hours. He didn't want to wake her earlier, she really needed her rest. He was really worried about her, if Rumplestiltskin wouldn't wake up really soon, would she be able to handle it?

As soon as she was fully awake, she walked over to Rumple's bed, sat down and grabbed his hand.

''Thank you papa, if you have to get back to the shop, that would be fine, I can take it from here.''

''Are you sure honey?'' He really needed to go back to the shop but not if his daughter needed him.

''Yes papa, I'll be fine.''

She hugged him and he kissed her forehead. His brave daughter. She has always been brave and that was something he admired about her.

When her father was gone, she focused her attention back to Rumple.

''Darling, please come back to me, I miss you, I love you. ''

He heard a soft voice. He wanted to turn his head to the sound, but his body just won't react. All he can do is listen to the voice.

''Darling, please come back to me, I miss you, I love you. ''

He really wanted to but he just couldn't. He felt her lips against his head. He heard her whisper in his ear that she loved him. And with that as final thought on his mind, the darkness closed in.

He opened his eyes, feeling confused. Where was he? Why did everything hurt so much? He tried to look around but the ache in his head stopped him. He did saw Belle asleep, sitting beside him, leaning her head on his bed. He reached out to grab her hand, - grateful that his body responded. He squeezed her fingers.

She awoke, raising her head quickly and she sighed relieved.

''Rumple!'' She grabbed his hand and hold it against her lips, pressing a kiss on each finger.

''Belle, are you crying?'' He asked

''Yes''

''But why?''

''Don't you see? I lost you almost twice in one day!''

He reached out to run his finger through her hair, but the pain made him stop. Belle saw he was in pain and decided that she should get a nurse.''

''I'm gonna call a nurse. And if I come back you better still be here.'' She said. She stood up, pressed a kiss on his forehead and called a nurse.

2 minutes later she came back, with a nurse by her side.

''Welcome back Mr. Gold. I'll let doctor Whale know you're awake. Do you know where you are?''

''Yes, hospital. '' He wanted her out of the room as soon as possible. He needed to talk to Belle.

''Okay then, I'll let doctor Whale know you're awake and he will take a look on you later.''

She left the room and they were alone again.

''Belle, I'm so sorry.'' He said. He knew it wasn't enough to say he was sorry but at least it was a start.

''You should be! What were you thinking Rumple? You put your life in danger, twice! You put my life in danger!''

''I did?'' He was confused, he didn't bring her life in danger did he?

''Yes, don't you understand? You are my life, and if something had happen to you, something that would take you away from me, I wouldn't have a life left. ''

''But you shouldn't feel like that. The only thing I'm good at is bring you pain. This whole situation is my fault!''

''No it isn't Rumple, if you would just listen to..'' She began

He interrupted her. ''No Belle, this is all my fault, you shouldn't waste your life on such a lost cause. I can never be what you want me to be. I can't be brave and selfless.''

''But Rumple, don't you see? You are brave and selfless.''

''I am?''

''Yes, when you pushed me away from that car, you saved me while risking your own life. That was really brave. And completely selfless.''

He wanted to ask her if she would be able to forgive him, but when he opened his mouth doctor Whale walked in.

''Welcome back Mr. Gold.''

''Your timing is perfect Whale.''

Belle looked at him. She gave him a look that said 'If you don't shut up this is gonna take much longer than both of us want''

Whale examined him. Rumple thought this was all ridiculous, he could heal himself with magic. Whale told him thing he already knew. His ribs were bruised and he had a headline fractured to his skull.

When they were alone again Rumple sighed.

''Why all of this belle? You know I can just heal myself with magic.''

''Because, using magic takes strength, and at the moment you don't have a lot of it. I won't risk anything. You are allowed to use magic to heal yourself when you're feeling a little better.''

She stood up and push him gently to the side of his bed.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm gonna lay next to you, you really think I'm gonna leave you alone? I have been without you for long enough and now I just wanna be in your arms and lay with you for a while.''

When she laid in his arms she looked at him, she needed to ask the one thing that she was really worried about.

''Rumple, what are we going to do about Gaston?''

''Don't worry Belle, I'm gonna take care of him as soon as I'm healed. ''

She looked at him, not sure if she should say anything. When he saw that look he knew what she was thinking.

''Sweetheart, I won't kill him. No matter how much I want to do it, I won't. I'm not gonna screw everything up again.''

''Oh Rumple.. Have you any idea how much I love you?'' Belle said, while kissing his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks and finally his lips.

''Since I love you more than my own life, I think I love you more dearest.'' Rumple answered

Suddenly she was out of his arms standing beside the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

''talking about your life.. If you ever do something like that again, you don't have to try to kill yourself because I will kill you personally. Do you understand?''

''I understand it Mrs. Gold.''

''Rumple, what were you thinking? How could you think I would rather be with something superficial as Gaston than with you, my beautiful husband?''

''I don't know what I thought. I think it's because I never truly understood why you love me... You... You really think I'm beautiful?''

''Well, try to understand it. I love you. I will love you forever. And yes, you are my beautiful and sexy husband. ''

He reached out for her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back in his arms.

''Rumple, you should rest.''

''You too. It looks like you haven't slept for days.''

''Well I haven't. You weren't next to me.''

'''Well I am now, dearest. And I think it's time for you to rest. Sweet dreams my Belle, and when you wake up I'll be right here.''

''I love you Rumple.'' She kissed his forehead, snuggled against him – carefully because she didn't want to hurt - him and after a few minutes they both felt asleep.

After two days Rumple was strong enough to heal himself, so when he had done that, there was no use to keep him longer in the hospital. But he had to promise the doctor that he should rest. He thought that was useless, he felt fine why would he. But he promised it. He wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. He wanted to spent time with Belle.

When they came home Belle decided that Rumple should take a rest. But when she said it to him he refused.

"Why not Rumple? Don't be so stubborn. The doctor said you needed rest."

"I have been without you for way too long, I don't wanna waste time with resting. I wanna spend time with my beautiful wife. My true love."

"But you need rest. I'll be right here when you wake up. Darling please."

"No Belle. I wanna spend all my time with you, starting right now."

"You're so stubborn.. would you rest if I joined you?"

"Yes. I would probably feel more relaxed with you in my arms."

"Alright then. Now let's go upstairs so I can be in your arms."

''Alright, but first I need to know something''

''What do you want to know?'' She asked, not sure what I wanted to know.

''Do you forgive me?''

''But of course I forgive you. ''

''I love you Belle. Now let's go upstairs.''


	7. It is the east, and Belle is the sun

She felt content in his arms. Honestly, she wanted more than just lying in his arms but he needed rest. She knew he wasn't asleep but she thought if she just stayed still he would fall asleep eventually.

''Belle, are you awake?'' he whispered in her ear. He couldn't close his eyes, he was sure that if he closed his eyes he would have dreams about Bae again. And he couldn't handle that right now.

''Rumple, you should sleep.'' She sighed. She really wanted to spend time with him and talk to him but he needed to be stronger. She knew healing someone with magic took a lot of energy, especially when there was a lot to heal.

''I can't. If I close my eyes I'll see him.. See him dying again. I can't handle that. Not now. '' He answered. He didn't need to say his name, she knew who he was talking about. She wouldn't put him through that, not now.

''Okay then, talk to me dear.''

''About what?''

''About everything that happened when I wasn't with you.''

''Do we have to talk about that, Can't we just forget it and move on?''

She sighed. She knew he wanted that, it was what he always wanted. But not this time. They needed to talk.

''Rumple, love. We need to talk about this. I have some things to say, and I'm sure you have too.''

'' I know we have to, but that doesn't mean I want it.''

''Listen darling, you don't have to say anything, just listen to me please. I have to say this to you. ''

''Alright then dearest, what do you want to say?''

''I want to say that I'm sorry..'' She began

''Belle..''

''No let me finish. I'm sorry that I didn't think about how you should have felt when Neal died, about how Zelena took him away from you. I should have realized that it was too much for you, but I wasn't thinking about that. And I should have. I should have tried to understand why you did it..'' she said.

''Belle, that doesn't make it okay. I shouldn't have killed her. I was being selfish, I only thought about what I wanted and not about how you would feel about it, I should have done that.'' He answered.

''I think we were both thinking about what we wanted and not about the other.'' Belle said

''We are a mess, aren't we? '' He quipped.

She laughed. She realized that it felt great to laugh again. The past few days she was sure she forgot how to laugh.

''Oh Belle, I missed that sound so much!'' he said. It was one of the things he adored about her. She had such a wonderful laugh.

''Have you any idea how much I love you?''

''I think so, and I'm pretty sure that I love you more.'' She responded with a smile.

''You're sure? I'm the one who wanted to give up his own life because I thought you didn't love me anymore.''

Belle's smile disappeared. He realized what he had said and he put his arms around her and hugged her.

''I didn't mean it like that sweetheart. Please don't be upset.''

''I'm not.'' Belle lied. She didn't want him to feel bad again. ''I guess it's true though.''

''Maybe it's not. I mean look what you have done for me since the first time we met. Your faith in me, you could see past the monster, you could see the man who was locked in it and set him free. ''

''You were never a monster Rumple.''

''You don't know everything I have done before I met you.''

''I don't need to know them. That happened in the past. We can't change it anyway. '' Belle said. He gave her a look. '' Okay, apparently we can, but we won't do it.''

He wanted to say something about it, make a quip to make her laugh again but then his stomach growled.

''You're hungry darling? I think I should get you something to eat.''

''Oh Belle, that's not necessary, I can make something on my own. '' He still didn't like it that she did things like cooking or cleaning. She had done enough of that in the Dark Castle.

''Let's make a deal, we can do it together, how about that?''

''We have a deal dearest.''

They decided to make a pasta. Belle chopped the vegetables for the sauce, while Rumple cooked the pasta. He was waiting for the pasta to be ready and walked over to her. He put his arms around her, swept her hair to the back and kissed her neck.

''I can't chop this if you're doing that'' she protested even though she didn't want him to stop. ''I'm going to cut my fingers if you keep doing this.''

''Well, who needs 10 fingers anyway?'' he quipped, but he stopped. He didn't want her to hurt herself.

''I do, because I need them all to do this. '' She dropped the knife she was using in the sink and turned around. She tangled her hands in his hair and combed through his hair with her fingers. She knew he liked this very much.

''Okay, you made your point. You need ten fingers.'' He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth for him and he kissed her passionately. She tasted like she always did. The perfect combination of mint and tea. He was sure that he would be content to just have to kiss her for the rest of his days. Kissing her was something he wouldn't get enough of. It was magical and perfect.

Belle was the one to break of the kiss.

''Rumple.. you did keep track on the time for the pasta right?''

''Fuck. No I didn't.'' He rushed over to the stove and tried the pasta. It was overcooked.

''Maybe it's better if we grab something at Granny's.'' Belle said. He couldn't agree with her more. If they kept going like this, they wouldn't have diner anytime soon.

After some delicious hamburgers with ice tea, they returned home. Rumple sat down at his spinning wheel and Belle on the fauteuil next to it. She started reading her favorite book of the moment. Romeo and Juliet, she knew it didn't have a happy ending, but she loved the story. Two people destined to be together and they would do anything to be together. Even die for each other. Then she realized it made her think of her and Rumple. What would she do if he would die? What would he do if she died? She knew she barely survived the time she thought he was dead and he wasn't even really dead. How would she react if she would see his lifeless body..? Belle, you have to stop, she thought. You only going to destroy the mood right now. You know he can always tell how you're feeling.

''Belle, what's wrong? He asked her. As she had thought, he knew something was up.

''It's nothing, this part is my favorite part and I'm sad because I know that it's going to end badly.'' She said. She knew she would discuss her thoughts with him someday but right now they needed some good time.

''Would you mind reading it to me?'' He asked. He loved to hear her read. She had a perfect voice for it.

"But, soft!'' She began to read_. '' what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were!''_

She closed her book and put it on the table.

''Are you done reading dearest?'' he asked. This wasn't like her. It usually took him almost 30 minutes to make her stop reading.

''We really have to do something about Gaston, He is still out there and I don't trust him.''

''I know, Belle, I know. But what do you wanna do about it?''

''Maybe we should get him locked up.''

''Where?''

''The Sheriff's office. Emma and David could watch him.''

''They need something to arrest him for.''

''But that's the point. We have something. He kissed me against my will. They can lock him up for that. That gives us some time so come up with a plan.''

''Alright then.''

The next morning they went to the apartment of the Charming's. Emma opened the door.

''Belle, you look so much better!'' she said and hugged her. ''Gold'' She looked at him and almost gave him a smile.

''Miss Swan. Is your father around? We need to talk to you both.''

''Yeah he is. Why what's going on?'' Emma asked

''Maybe we should discuss that with both of you.''

They sat down on the sofa and waited for David to join them. Snow offered them some tea and Belle gladly accepted it, for both of them, because she knew Rumple never liked the Charming's that much.

''Belle, Gold. What can we do for you?'' David asked while he sat down in the fauteuil and took a sip of the tea Snow gave him.

''We need you to arrest someone.'' Belle said.

''Who? Why?'' Emma asked, confused.

''You have to arrest Gaston.''

''Why what did he do to you?''

''How did you know he did something to me?'' Belle asked Emma

''I could tell from the look on your husband's face when you said his name. Where did your poker face go Gold?''

''Miss Swan, can you arrest him or not?'' Rumple asked. He wanted to leave here as soon as possible.

''I do need to know why, before I can arrest him though.'' Emma answered. ''Belle, can you tell me what happened.''

''He kissed me. He froze me with squid ink and kissed me. And because of that Rumple almost killed himself.''

Emma looked at Gold. ''You tried to kill yourself?''

''That isn't important right now. Can you arrest him?''

''If Belle didn't want him to kiss her then yes, yes I can arrest him. ''

''Of course she didn't want to kiss him! Why would she?'' Gold said. He was losing his temper.

''Relax Gold, she didn't mean it like that.'' David said.

''I didn't want it. Of course I wouldn't want it. I could never care for someone as superficial as he.''

''Then yes I can arrest him.''

That evening Emma called Belle to let her know that she had arrested Gaston and locked him away.

''You know Gold won't let him get away with this so easily right?'' Emma said.

''I know, but me neither. Gaston made me almost lose my husband and he needs to pay. '' Belle said. ''That why we needed him to be locked up. So we can come up with a plan. ''

''Okay, But you need to tell me something about Gold's suicide attempt. It doesn't have to be tonight, but sometime okay?''

''Yes, I will. ''

''They talked some more about their lives and Emma told her something about baby Neal. It felt like a normal conversation with a friend. It felt like ages since she last had that. She didn't want to hang up but she and Rumple needed to talk about Gaston. They said their goodbyes and Emma promised to call her later this week to update her on Gaston.

''Rumple?'' she called.

''I'm in the kitchen.'' He answered.

She walked over to the kitchen, deciding that after their conversation about Gaston she should prepare dinner.

She noticed that there was something different about the light in the kitchen, it wasn't the same. It didn't look like usual light, it looked more like..

Candlelight.

She looked around and everywhere were candles. The whole kitchen was lightened by them. She searched for Rumple and saw him sitting at the dinner table. It was set for two. There were more candles on the table and there was a vase with beautiful roses.

She walked over to him.

''What is all this?'' She asked.

''This, my beautiful Belle, is to show you how much I love you. Every candle is lit by the love I feel for you. Would you like to have dinner with me?''

''There is nothing I would rather do right now. ''

Their issues with Gaston were forgotten for the moment. All that mattered right now was the two of them and their love for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

After a lovely dinner they settled down on the couch in their living room. It had been a while since they just sat there and cuddled for a while. They knew they had to make plans on what they should do with Gaston, but they deserved one night just to hold and love each other.

''Rumple?'' Belle said, as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to him.

''Yes my dear?'' He looked down on her and smiled gently. She was to only one who would ever receive such a smile from him, filled with love. He brushed her hair away from her eyes.

''I just realized I never asked you this before, but back in our land, when did you realize that you loved me?''

''I actually loved you from the first day, when you chipped our cup. You were so brave and you were not afraid of the beast, even though you knew what I could do to you. I just was too stubborn to admit it to myself.'' he said without hesitating.

''How many times do I have to say it, love? You are not a beast. You were never one, and you will never be one. '' She looked up to him and kissed his jaw.

''I guess I'm still a little bit stubborn dearest.'' He answered her with a smile.

She giggled. ''A little?''

Now he was laughing too. It was a genuine laugh, not that high-pitched giggle he had back in the Enchanted Forest. ''Okay, maybe not just a little.''

''You think?''

He pulled her closer. ''Belle, when did you realize that you loved me?'' He asked while combing through her chestnut locks.

''I think I loved you from the beginning, but I didn't think it was love. I thought it was sympathy, and that I just wanted to be your friend, because I cared for you. I guess you weren't the only who was so stubborn to see that you were in love. ''

he tipped her head up to meet his gaze, and smiled at her. ''Do you have any idea how much I love you?'' He said.

''I think I do'' she answered, and closed the distance between them by pressing her lips to his. It was a passionate kiss, but it didn't last long enough as far as Rumple concerned.

''I wasn't done kissing you'' he said and looked at her with great puppy-eyes.

She giggled again. Oh, how he loved that sound. It wasn't long ago that he thought he would never hear that sound again. He forgot what he was thinking about when he felt her lips against his neck.

She felt his rapidly beating pulse when she kissed his neck.

''Belle, I won't be responsible for my actions when I lose control later this evening and night if you keep doing that.''

''Oh, but I like it when you lose control, you should know that by now. '' She kissed his neck again, then his jaw, his cheeks, his eyelids and finally his mouth.

''Sweetheart, you know I don't mind losing control with you, but right now I just wanna lie here with you and talk. ''

She pressed one last kiss to his neck. She understood him and knew that it was good for them to just talk, but she wanted more. She wanted to be truly his again. And him to be hers.

''Alright, let's make a deal.. we will talk now, if you lose control with me later. ''

''When did you get so greedy?''

''When I met you, and fell in love with you.''

''Alright then, we have a deal.''

''Where do you wanna talk about darling?'' she asked.

''Do you ever miss our home?'' He asked her, gazing down on her.

Belle thought about that question for a while.

''I think I do, it's not like i don't love our life her, but sometimes I just wish we were back in the Dark Castle. ''

''Why?'' he asked. He wasn't sure why she would want to be there again, it wasn't like he had treat her well back in their land.

''Because.. even though I love this form of you, and you know I love all parts of you.. I sometimes miss that imp that could spin straw into gold, the imp who was so unsure about my love for him, the imp with his quips and giggles, the imp I fell in love with.''

''So.. if you had the chance, you would want to go home?''

''I guess I do, what about you?''

''You know I'll go where ever you go my dear.''

''Yes I know, but do you wanna go home someday?''

''Yes, I think I do''

''Why do you ask this Rumple? Do you think you can get us back?''

''I could, if I could find a way without casting another curse. ''

''Yeah, maybe you shouldn't do a curse, this town has had enough curses.''

They were both silent for a while, both busy with their own thoughts about home and their life together.

''So I guess we are done talking?'' She asked

''I think we are.'' He pulled her closer.

''You won't let go of me, will you?''

''Oh I will, for a price ofcourse.'' He answered with a smile.

''Okay, Powerful Dark One.. What is your price?''

''Whatever the lady has to offer.'' he answered while kissing her cheek

''Pleasure?'' she asked him. She knew he would accept it, he always did.

''Yeah, I think I should let you go.''

She smiled, she stood up and grabbed his hand. She led him to his - no their- bedroom and opened to door. The room looked exactly the same as how she had left it a couple of days - was it really only just a couple of days ago? It seemed like a lifetime - ago. She loved the dark bedroom, it was so.. him. Most people wouldn't like such a dark bedroom, but Belle loved it. It made her think of their time in the dark castle, where everything was like this bedroom. She especially loved the huge bed in the middle of the room. It wasn't until she reached the bed that she noticed that the bedsheets on her side weren't made up. She turned to her husband.

''Did you sleep at my side while I was away?'' She asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

''I did, it was the only way I felt close to you.'' He answered shyly.

''Oh Rumple..'' She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly.

He pulled her closer, and kissed her back, passionately, like he hadn't held her in years. ''You are you beautiful, my darling Belle. You are just perfect.''

She blushed by hearing those words, it wasn't like he never said those things to her, but even after so long they still made her blush.

''So sweetheart, now you have me in here, what are you gonna do to me?'' He teased.

''I'm gonna finish what I started earlier. But first I want you to undress me.''

''With pleasure.'' he answered, he started feeling aroused.

Gently he pushed her jacket over her shoulders and let it fall on the floor. He kissed her passionate, and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. He lifted it and she cooperated by raising her arms, making it easier to pull it off. She gazed up at him, only wearing her bra, skirt and heels.

''I love you Rumple'' she said

''I love you to my Belle.''

He took of the rest of her clothes and looked down on her.

''And now what?'' he asked, his brown eyes full with desire.

''Well, you are still wearing way too much clothes, so now I'm gonna undress you.'' she smiled, and stepped closer.

First she took of his tie and jacket, and let them fall on the floor, joining her clothes. He grew even harder when he looked down on her, undressing him, while fully naked and wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but he wanted to take this slowly this time.

When she finished undressing him, she looked up at him, pressing another kiss to his lips.

''I wanna kiss you here'' she said while running her fingers from hipbone to hipbone across his stomach.

''Whatever the lady wants'' he answered

''You better lie down then'' she said and grabbed his hand. She led him to their bed and gently pushed him down. He desperatly wanted to touch her, but also wanted her to have her way with him. She bend down to cup his face and kiss him. He groaned low in his throat. As she pressed her lips to his, he grabbed her hips and before she even realized what was happening, she was beneath him, his legs forcing hers apart so he's cradled against her body between her legs. He kissed her, ravaged her mouth. His hand trailed from her thigh, over her hip along her belly to her breast. He always had great affection for her breasts. He squeezed them and pulled on her nipples. She groanded and pulls him closer for another kiss. He kissed every part of her skin he can reach, wanted to kiss her everywhere. Her lips, jaw, throat, shoulders and finally where she wanted his mouth so badly, her breasts.

She closed her eyes and moaned. His hand reached down to her folds and parted them. Slowly he rubbed against her clit and Belle raised her hips, wanting more.

''Please Rumple..''

''Please what sweetheart? What is it that you want?''

''I want you inside me''

''Be patient love.'' He answered as he pushed two fingers inside her, she was soaked. She cried out, raising his hips, meeting the movements of his fingers. She reached down and grabbed his cock, tired of waiting and led him where she needed him the most.

Rumple wanted to take it slowly but seeing her so desperate beneath him, eyes full of need changed his mind. He took hold of his cock and she opened her legs wider. He slowly pushed into her and let her adjust to the feeling before he slowly thrusted into her. She moaned and touched his lips, his chin, his chest, her hands wanting to be everywhere on him at once when he moved slowly into her.

''Harder Rumple.. Please you promised me to lose control'' She said and he immediatly started to thrust harder in her. He desperatly wanted to come, her so wet and tight around him,welcoming him, but he would see to her pleasure first.

He bend down and kissed her left breast, kissing it everywhere, nudging it with his nose and sucked her firm nipple in his mouth teasing it.

She moaned and knew she was close when she felt the pressure building inside and she knew she would come soon.

He also noticed that she was close and his thrusths became faster and needful. She cried out when her orgasm hit her and he trusthed hard one last time and also found his release.

When the both catched their breaths again, she pulled him closer for one last kiss.

''I love you Rumple.''

''I love you too.''

It wasn't long after that when the fell asleep in each other's arms.

Belle woke up when she heard the telephone ring, Rumple was still fast asleep and it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. She sighed and stood up, grabbed her bathrobe and went downstairs. She picked the telephone up with a sleepy ''Hello?''

''Belle, it's Emma, something has happened.'' She was immediatly focused when she heard the concern in Emma's voice.

''What is it Emma?''

She listened to what Emma had to say, shocked about how this could have happened. When she ended the phone call she rushed upstairs.

''Rumple!'' she said when she pushed the door to their bedroom open and ran to his side at their bed.

He was immediatly awake. Looking at her, concern clear to see in his sleepy brown eyes. He saw the panic in her big blue eyes and was ready to protect her, his instincts taking over.

''What is it darling?'' He asked.

''It's Gaston. he escaped.''


End file.
